ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Zolum Forest
The Zolum Forest is a small forest located outside of Korin's Tower. This location is said to spawn huge monsters that naturally live in forests such a bugs, snakes, and even large mammals. You may RP and Battle here. * Ballte Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 RP Area Snake Hunt Aaron begins to walk through the forest holding his staff."Hmm...." He looks around, carefully. Shin bursts out of the ground hanging onto a giant mole and uses a suplex on the mole sending it halfway into the ground and watching it go limp into unconsciousness. "Woot! Oh, hey Aaron." Aaron blinks, looking at the Mole."I'd rather not question it...Hey Shin!" He says, walking up to him. "Apparently this forest has a bunch of huge animals and one of them ate the Dragon Ball. We'll find it eventually." he says looking around. Aaron chuckles."I hope so...Hmm.." He looks to the right of them, his eyes glowing a wispy white color."The Dragon Ball is that way." He says pointing. "I swear if you lead us to a giant snake I'm smacking you." he says putting his hands behind his head and following Aaron. Aaron sweat drops."HAHAHAHAH GIANT SNAKE? AS IF!" He says awkwardly, running swiftly down the path. Deeper in the forest they see the glint of a dragonball within the murk of the swampland it seems to slowly drift on the undercurrents. As Aaron proceeds towards the ball it seems to disappear and the current of the water drastically drops. From the bog emerges a huge snake, it stands around 12 feet tall while slightly coiled it hisses at them while Shin looks at Aaron with a you had one job look and clipping the back of his head. Cinders and Swords Shin stands near the lake in the forest and stretches from one side to another before setting his swords against a tree and sat down to relax. He looks around and smiles to himself thinking back to all the events that have taken him up to this point and closes his eyes. In the distance Shin can probably hear a little bit of talking, slowly coming closer, a boy, very young in walking along with a dear, he appears to be conversing with it "Yeah hehe, and that's when I found out that Majins DO taste like gum" he smiles at the Deer which almost seems to be engaging him "Whats that you've never met a Majin? They're very funny but maybe you don't get them in forests... Whats that? No I don't really know where they come from eith- Whaa!" Toko trips over the resting other person, the Deer runs away. "Owiee, I'm sorry Mister" Shin sees the child just as he trips over him and he stands up brushing his pants off before offering him a hand. "Sorry, sorry. That's my bad." he said with a smile. He saw the deer on the other end of the lake looking onward before it ran away back into the forest. "I guess I interrupted your chat." Toko gets up with the hand "Don't worry Deers can be weird anyway, they only pretend to be scared just so they don't have to talk to people" Toko smiles, he considers this a normal fact "Who're you? You're not asleep in the tree so you're definitely not a monkey, but I don't think humans like to sleep in rabbit poop" he points out a few rabbit droppings around Shins location. "OH OH Are you a... Sighen? I think they're like halfway monkey people" He grins. Shin laughs and notices the droppings. "I should've picked a safer place to sit down but at least I didn't get any on me. I'm a human-dragon. You could just call me a human though." he said with a smile before he went over and picked up his swords. They only looked like long sticks in their sheaths being Shirasaya but a swordsman could tell the difference. He placed them in his haramaki and looked back to the child. "My name is Shin. Who're you?" "I'm Toko" he gestures behind him to a little grumpy spirit ball "That's Shibo" he holds up his sword, almost the same length as him, that seemingly appeared from nowhere "And this is Mister Rock! He says 'Hi'" Toko leans over to peek at Shins swords "Where'd you get those? They don't sound like they belong in that sheath" Shin chuckles and places a hand on his Shirasaya. "They do belong in these sheaths they're Shirasaya." he explains. He takes one out and pulls it out from the handle revealing the shining blade. He closes it and places it away. "I assume you're a swordsman too?" he asks. "Yup!" he nods enthusiastically "Mister Rock is my favourite, 'specially when he makes more swords, but I super love getting new ones too! Shibo gets mad though he says' you should stop finding swords and just make ki ones' but there is no fun in that" he grins. "My Dad had millions of swords once, Mister Rock told me he was the bestest" Shibo sighs, he looks almost pained. Shin puts the weapon away and smiles. "Well now I'm going to be the best around. I plan on becoming the World's Strongest Swordsman so I can protect my friends." he explains before the image of his father's face flashes into his mind. "There's just one man in specific I have to defeat before I can claim that title. I also need to defeat every other swordsman there is to prove I'm the best." he explains now in a more thoughtful stance holding his chin with his forefinger and thumb looking at the ground. "That means you have to fight me some day!" Toko beams "But IIIIII'M awesome! And if Dad was still around you'd have to beat him too! That's a lot for you" Toko giggles, Shibo gives Shin a very distasteful look, under his breath he murmurs "I'd crush you if I still could". Toko slaps Shibo by accident with his sword, crashing him into the ground, Toko continues talking unaware of this "Who is your one person? Is it me? I'm great but I don't think we've ever met before... Or have we? Maybe I was asleep?" Toko looks slightly baffled, confused by his own confusion. Shin shakes his head at the last question. "No, it's not you but I can already feel that you're powerful. I may not be able to manipulate Ki but I have this innate sense to understand someone's strength. That one person can be saved for another time." he explains. He holds back the excitement from meeting another powerful swordsman but has a large smile on his face. "You know, we would have to fight one day." Toko nods "YUP!" he bleats excitedly, "But if I beat you does that mean you can't be the best? I wouldn't want to ruin your day one day?" Shibo, from the dirt mumbles something along the lines of 'I would' Toko then gets side tracked by something Shin said earlier, "Hey Mister, did you say you were a dragon? I've never seen a dragon... I would really like too! Mister Rock has told me they're really cool but might not exist!" Shin nods and sees the darker spirit before shaking his head. "Yes, I am a dragon but I only transform into one when I absolutely have to. It's my way of increasing my power to limits that others can't reach. Though if we fight I can gladly show it off if I get the chance." he says with a chuckle. "But does that mean you're not a proper Dragon? I wanna see a reaaal Dragon like a huuuuge one" Toko grins "Maybe he'd let me ride him if he was friendly! I once met a Komodo Dragon but he wasn't even a dragon, he was big and mean though..." Shin laughs out loud at the comment and can't seem to contain his excitement anymore. "Alright, I have an idea. Let's fight and if you win I'll take you back to my home to see some dragons." he says with a big smile on his face. He takes out one of his katana and rests it on his shoulder. "Let's go!" Toko grins "OKAY!...But not here, I make lots of explosions and I don't want to hurt the trees and scare the animals" Toko smiles. Shin nods and thinks before snapping his fingers. "We should head to the desert that way we don't hurt the wildlife." he says. He nods to the boy and smiles. "I'll see you in Diablo Desert." Joining the Patrol Melody was just sitting on a rock in the forest, quietly waiting. She had heard about the Time Patrol shortly after she was found by Bastion, and was waiting to meet Trunks. Trunks flew overhead looking for Melody and eventually spotted her landing not too far away from the place where she sat. "Ah, you must be Melody. My name is Trunks it's a pleasure to meet you. One of our Time Patrollers told me you wished to join and help in our cause." he states. "Yes. Bastion told me about the Patrol." Melody replied, standing up and facing Trunks, stretching briefly. She glanced around the area briefly before focusing on him, seemingly studying him. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Here, it's an introductory video to the Time Patrol." he says handing her a badge that opens up and demonstrates a video where Trunks begins explaining the job and rules until the Supreme Kai of Time interferes with him and explains other rules. "It's indeed a tough job but I'm glad you've chosen to help us. Now, to become an official Time Patrol member, I need you to take a test." Melody paid extremely close attention to the video, before nodding, "Rules seem simple enough. What kind of test?" She said, turning to face him again. "Well, if you travel to Central City you can take a practice fight against some training bots and you'll earn something called a "Z-Soul" that will benefit you in battle. You can bring some friends along too who want to join just be careful. I wouldn't let the bots kill you so the simulation should be easy enough. Conton City, also known as Central City, is the home of the Time Patrollers, I can take you there once everything's settled." "Doesn't sound particularly difficult." She replied, a brief pulse of power rippling out from her - much stronger than the typical 'new recruit' but nothing too out of the ordinary. Trunks nods at the energy output. "I think you'll do great. Once you're an official time patroller you'll be able to go in and out of Conton City with your leisure. I hope everything goes well for you and I hope to see you as a strong Time Patroller one day. Do be careful out there as Towa, the evil demon scientist that we're fighting against has used her power to try and corrupt our time patrollers before so be on your best guard at all times." he mentions. "Noted. Shouldn't be a problem." She replied, cracking her knuckles briefly, "Where is Conton City from here?" "It's in Other World safely set away from Earth and other possible hostilities. I'll transport you once you have completed the tests and then you should be able to come and go as freely as you want once your patrol badge is synchronized with the placement of the city." he explains. "...Didn't you say the tests were at Conton City?" Melody replied, arching an eyebrow. "I'd imagine you'd need to send me there first..." "That's a misunderstanding, either way I'll send you to where you need to go so you can take the mission. I look forward to you and what you'll bring to help us take down Towa and save the world." he says. "Alright. Send me there, then?" She replied, nodding and waiting. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Battle Grounds